


Важный обряд

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Mysticism, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Бруно захотел получить сверхъестественную силу.</p>
<p>Написано на ЗФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Важный обряд

Осторожно ступая, Бруно медленно вошел в полутемную спальню. Остановившись возле просторного ложа, он осмотрелся. Комната была почти готова к началу ритуала. Оставалось только зажечь заранее принесенные свечи и проверить начертание символов.

Склонив голову набок, Бруно тихо усмехнулся. Совсем скоро он приблизится к источнику силы и сможет вобрать ее в себя. То, что ритуал сработает, Бруно знал почти наверняка – не для того он месяцами изучал нужные книги.

Источник силы лежал перед ним и крепко спал. Бруно осторожно наклонился к нему, невесомо погладил раскрытые крылья. В кончиках пальцев едва заметно закололо, и Бруно даже задержал дыхание.

Люцифер, совершенное существо, соитие с которым могло дать ученому могущество, лежал, не шевелясь. Бруно замер, невольно залюбовавшись им — в неровном свете пламени тот был особенно красив. Отойдя чуть поодаль, ученый неспешно разделся и вновь подошел к ложу. Пальцы Бруно скользнули по бедрам спящего, ладони медленно развели ноги… Бруно не спешил. Он осторожно обхватил рукой член Люцифера, лаская медленно, почти издевательски, смакуя каждое мгновение. Совсем низко склонившись, почти ложась на спящего, ученый прислушался к его дыханию. Бруно ласкал его долго, наслаждаясь бессознательным откликом Люцифера. И когда ученый разжал руку, то осторожно коснулся губами его губ и выдохнул первые слова заклинания. Бруно настолько был поглощен мыслями о предстоящей передаче силы, что даже почти не дернулся, когда цепкие пальцы впились в его собственные бедра.

Люцифер приподнял Бруно легко, словно тот почти ничего не весил, и с легкостью развел его ноги.

От неожиданности ученый задохнулся, но ему не дали даже возможности осознать, не то, что возможность пошевелиться, плавно опустив на возбужденный член.

— Ну что, нравится? — прошептал вкрадчивый голос.

Взгляд льдисто-голубых глаз был устремлен прямо на Бруно. Ученый дернулся, но Люцифер удержал его, медленно проводя когтями по коже. Он подался вверх, отчего Бруно глухо вскрикнул, и усмехнулся, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда.

Бруно выгнулся в его руках. Люцифер брал его без подготовки, и мышцы болели, но сильнее ученого мучила энергия, медленно наполнявшая его тело. Сверхъестественная сила, о которой Бруно так долго мечтал. Теперь она вливалась в его кровь, окутывала изнутри, проникая в каждую клетку, учащая стук сердца.

Люцифер почти не касался его, но смотрел с явным удовольствием. Ледяные ладони обжигали Бруно, он хрипло стонал. Упустив момент, когда он начал насаживаться на Люцифера сам, ученый закрыл глаза, полностью подчиняясь чужой энергии. Силу, переполнявшую и тело, и душу, невозможно было не принять.

Боль ломала Бруно изнутри, заставляла выгибаться и кусать губы. Бруно не хотел срываться на крик, и потому надсадно стонал – совсем молчать у него не получалось.

— Неужели ты думал, что будет так легко? — почти ласково прошептал Люцифер, входя в него глубже. Казалось, его совсем не беспокоила потеря части сил. Да и терял ли он их по-настоящему?

Бруно не ответил, мотнув головой. Из глаз медленно потекли слезы, но он не устыдился этого, лишь вздрогнул, когда пальцы Люцифера коснулись его щеки. Легко мазнув по лицу, они соскользнули на шею, грудь; когти прошлись по коже, задев чувствительные места. Тело ученого прошило короткой волной удовольствия, и он застонал в голос, когда сильная ладонь сжала его член.

— Соитие с демоном, — прошептал Люцифер, — можно истолковать по-разному. Или ты считал, что мною так легко овладеть?

Бруно не ответил, сжав зубы, от резкого толчка, и запрокинул голову. Он не мог сейчас не только говорить, но и думать о чем-то.  
Но Люцифер, казалось, и так знал его ответ. Он неспешно начал ласкать Бруно, наслаждаясь реакцией последнего. Как бы ученый ни пытался сдержаться, он не мог не показать то, что чувствовал.

Боль пополам с удовольствием раздирала его тело на части, сила Люцифера жгла изнутри ледяным пламенем; с губ Бруно срывались вскрики, но эта дикая смесь ощущений сводила его с ума настолько, что он забыл мольбу о пощаде. Впрочем, Люцифер бы наверно его все равно не услышал.  
Бруно едва уловил негромкий хриплый стон, когда ледяное семя разлилось в нем. Цепкие руки вновь сжали бедра, и ученый, выгнувшись, кончил сам.  
Люцифер опустил его на себя, позволил лечь на грудь, и коротко провел ногтями по спине.

По телу ученого пробежал озноб; Бруно не мог пошевелиться, приходя в себя. К его удивлению, Люцифер не стремился его убивать.  
Бруно не знал, что будет дальше. Его чувства неожиданно притупились, даже боль ощущалась не так остро.

— Ну что, — произнес Люцифер, чуть царапая его кожу. — Ты получил, что хотел.

Бруно коротко выдохнул и приподнялся, желая взглянуть тому в глаза.

— Думаешь, убьет ли она тебя? — усмехнулся Люцифер коротко, касаясь пальцами его подбородка.

Ученый неопределенно пожал плечами. Демоническая сила почти вывернула его наизнанку, так что ему было почти все равно.

— Не убьет, — неожиданно ответил Люцифер, царапнув когтями его шею.

Бруно вздрогнул, бросив на него изумленный взгляд.

— Но и использовать ее впустую она тебе не позволит, — предупреждающе добавил тот.

С губ ученого внезапно сорвался нервный смешок:

— И что же мне делать?..

Люцифер неожиданно притянул его к себе ближе, пристально глядя в глаза. На мгновение Бруно ощутил укол страха и моргнул, но тот лишь рассмеялся и провел пальцами по его губам.

— Моя сила может дать тебе совершенное тело, — прошептал Люцифер, — сделать его полностью здоровым без Философского Камня.

Бруно застыл в его руках, настороженно прислушавшись.

— А ты, — продолжил Люцифер, — родишь мне наследника.

Бруно вздрогнул снова, потрясенно выдохнув.

— Нужно было внимательно изучать происхождение заклинаний, которые ты выбрал для ритуала, — пояснил Люцифер, неспешно поглаживая когтями его плечи. — Ты начал с формулы жизни и плодородия, а вовсе не власти.

От удивления Бруно не мог пошевелиться.

— Ты еще слишком неопытен, — пожал плечами Люцифер, — как бы ни похвалялся своими знаниями.

Бруно слушал его, не веря собственным ушам. Спокойный, вальяжный тон удивлял его даже больше, чем последствия ритуала.

— Ты следил за мной? — осмелился спросить ученый, облизав пересохшие губы.

— Временами, — отозвался Люцифер, — но в тебе не было ничего примечательного, — он почти хищно усмехнулся, — до этой ночи.

Бруно, тихо выдохнув, сглотнул. Боль в груди медленно утихала, тело наливалось тяжестью; на решение сложных вопросов не хотелось отвлекаться, но и отключаться сейчас было нельзя.

— У тебя хватило достаточно дерзости провести этот ритуал, — задумчиво продолжил объяснять Люцифер. Холодные пальцы на мгновение коснулись живота, и Бруно невольно вздрогнул. — И достаточно смелости не отступиться, несмотря на боль.— Он коротко усмехнулся. – Или ты сейчас струсишь, зная о последствиях заклинания?

Бруно резко тряхнул головой, тут же пожалев об этом – боль отдалась в висках, заставив сжать зубы. Люцифер, казалось, даже не ждал его ответа, и так следя за ним с удовольствием.

— Я не привык отступаться, — хмуро бросил Бруно и отвернулся — ему не нравилось чувствовать себя товаром в витрине.

Но Люцифер тут же развернул ученого к себе:

— У меня будет время это проверить, — выразительно прошептал он. – Но я бы и так не дал тебе уйти, — предупреждающе добавил он.

Бруно лишь кивнул, прекрасно понимая, что существо высшего порядка не позволит никому причинить вред своему ребенку.

Люцифер задержал на нем взгляд, а потом с той же легкостью приподнял ученого снова, выходя из него. Бруно прерывисто выдохнул и вжался лицом в постель.

Люцифер же неспешно поднялся; ученый слышал его шаги, доносившиеся до него словно издалека.

— Я вернусь завтра. Не вздумай считать это сном, — послышалось прямо над ухом.

Бруно кивнул, упрямо хмыкнув. Он был самонадеянным, но не трусом.

Слова сливались с шелестом крыльев, но тихий смех ученый различил отчетливо.

— Упертое создание, — донеслось до него, прежде чем Люцифер исчез.

— Упертое, — отозвался Бруно, осторожно располагаясь на постели.

Оставшись один, он приподнялся. Тело еще ныло, но где-то внутри оседало тепло, и Бруно не мог к нему не прислушаться.


End file.
